Marriage Interview (MIDORIMA x READER)
by otakiyannah03
Summary: You always thought a marriage interview is not right since you didn't have a crush. Then a wild tsundere appears... Midorima x Reader


HAHAHAHA! Another one-shot~ please read and review! 

"Err, mom, I don't wanna go!" You exclaimed to your mom as she told you'll have a marriage interview with your mother's business partner. You always hated this kind of situation. Your family knows that you didn't have a single crush and they thought it's for them to take you on marriage interviews.

"Are you, in case, defying me? You didn't even try. Just for once, please?" She convinced you as you sighed in defeat, accepting the dress she offered to you to wear for tonight's interview.

"Yeah, yeah. Fine." You heard her squeal when you accepted the offer. You turned your back, going towards your bedroom. You sighed again and frowned as you closed the door of your room.

You remembered other marriage interviews that you attended the last few days. It always didn't go well, since they tried to flirt with you, and you don't like that kind of boys.

"(nickname)-chaaaaaaan! The driver's here!" You heard your younger brother scream from downstairs. Your mother turned your seat to the mirror as she happily said, "There!"

"W-Woah! Thanks, mom." You smiled to your mom as you kept touching your curled hair while wearing a cute short (favorite color) dress with (another favorite color) frillings. You wore a (another favorite color) heels which wasn't too high.

You started to go down and walk through the door with a nervous smile as your other siblings and your father smiled and chuckled, "Take care (first name)-chan! This time, don't let him turn you down!" You heard your father laughed.

Your face burned up. "S-Shut up, dad…" You said as you still heard their laughs. You walked up to the car and its wheels drive you to a classical restaurant.

As you entered to the restaurant, you smiled for its beautiful surroundings. A waiter has known you and showed you the table where your fiancée will meet. "Argh… Don't tell me he's going to be late?! It's already 7:30!" You told to yourself as you watched the clock.

You suddenly averted your eyes to a tall man who has green hair and wears eyeglasses. His hands were taped and wear formal attire. "S-Sorry if I'm late." He sat down in front of you as you saw him adjust his glasses.

"G-Good Evening! My name is (last name) (first name). I'm the daughter of your parent's business partner." Your cheeks were tinted pink as you looked at him and bowed.

"Midorima Shintarou, good evening to you, too, nanodayo." He looked away as he greeted you.

Then, a waiter came to get your orders, after which, he suddenly looked at you, with his right hand supporting his head. "What is your horoscope, (last name)?" You snapped and answered. "(your horoscope) W-Why?"

"Nothing. Do you like to be in these situations?" He asked you, looking away with a pink tint on his face. _'He's cool!' _ You admitted to yourself.

"Actually, n-no… I always turned them since they were flirts. I'm kinda, uhh, relieved today since, you're d-different with the other g-guys I encounter." You looked at his green eyes with your (eye color) ones.

Then, you both of you started topics to talk about. Even the meal you both ordered came but you still smiled and laughed with him. You realized that he was nice and sometimes kind of a tsundere since he blushes fast as you kept complementing and teasing him. You started to like him as time passes by. You glanced at the clock as it ticked to 9:00 which was your curfew.

"Uhm, Midorima-kun, it's, uhh, well… its 9:00 and I—" You stuttered as you tried to bid a goodbye when he continued your sentence. "You need to go home, right? I heard it from your mother." You blushed.

"Well, yeah. T-Thank you very much for the night. I-I had fun." You smiled as wide as it could get to your ears. You saw him blushed as both of you stood up.

"Yeah, s-same here."

"Uhm, today was different and I kinda liked it. Uhm, ano… d-do you approve of this i-interview?" You asked him, blushing furiously, looking away.

"Y-Yeah. You'll b-be a M-M-Midorima from the s-said d-date." He looked away, too. His face were red, too. You smiled and realized something. As you look up to him, you came near to him and hugged him. "O-O-Oi (last name)..." You chuckled as you heard him stutter.

"Thanks! I had really fun with you. See you next time." You loosened and ran outside. You were blushing hard but you were happy. Hoping that you will see again at the altar.

You were at the parking lot when you were about to go inside of the car, "(last name)!" You turned your head as you saw the one who called you. Your face burned up. "M-Midorima?"

"I-I'll send you home. C-Come." He was blushing as he offered. You smiled and told the driver to go ahead. He nodded and started the engine. You ran to his car and went inside.

"Thanks Midorima-kun." You thanked him as you look down. "C-Call me Shintarou, and I-I-I'll call you (first name)."

"Mhm." You nodded as he started the engine. "Shintarou is a tsundere, huh?" You told to yourself and chuckled. You turned to him and saw him glared. "I-I'm not!"

Minutes passed as he stopped the car in front of your house. "B-Bye (first name). T-Take care." You chuckled as you opened the door.

You thought of something. So you turned back to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Oi, (f-first name)" He blushed so red as he averted his eyes away from you.

"Bye and thank you very much, Shintarou-kun~!" You giggled. "You brat…" You heard him said. You thought something again. You shouted to him that made him blush as red as the hair of his former captain at Teiko, Akashi.

"TSUNDEREEEEE!" You laughed as you went inside your house. Marriage interviews aren't that bad at all. Mostly if you're dealing a tsundere~ 

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! And as much as possible, try to favorite and follow both story and author. Please tell me for mistakes since I'm not good at freaking English. -.-


End file.
